


Трудный ребенок

by hitama



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Эобарду Тоуну было 10, когда несчастный случай унес жизни его родителей. Казалось бы, в благополучном мире будущего не составит труда найти усыновителя для мальчика. Сотрудница "Центра Семьи" Денни Робинсон вынуждена признать, что эта задача оказалась самой сложной за всю ее карьеру.





	Трудный ребенок

Денни это не краткий вариант Даниэллы и не мужское Дэн в уменьшительно-ласкательном.  
Родители уверяли, что услышали песню о девушке по имени Денни по пути из роддома, хотя так и не смогли вспомнить исполнителя или нетстанцию.  
Учитывая их привычку к управлению глайдером после пары бутылок синтенола, - стоит благодарить судьбу, что они не услышали чего-то похуже.

Мне было 12, когда их аэробиль на скорости около 300 врезался в монумент жертвам Второй Мета Войны.

Я была в школе.

Сейчас мне 26, последние пять из которых работаю в Центре Семьи Централ-сити.  
Я помогаю оставшимся без родителей детям найти новую семью.  
Собственный негативный опыт и обостренная, как следствие, интуиция, сделали меня лучшим сотрудником по подбору усыновителей.  
За пять лет у меня был только один случай возврата и ни одного изъятия.

Моя работа это моя жизнь. Возможно из-за этого на личную жизнь времени не хватает.  
Я не жалею.

Еще недавно я верила, что могу найти родителей для кого угодно.  
Но потом мне поручили найти семью для Эобарда Тоуна.  
И моя жизнь рухнула.

*

Эобарду Тоуну 10 лет. Светловолосый мальчик с замкнутым лицом и ледяными глазами, под взглядом которых начинают запинаться люди втрое старше его.

Смерть его влиятельных и богатых родителей была внезапной и, как некоторые говорили, странной.  
Его замкнутость объясняют стрессом, но я в это не верю, хотя и не афиширую подозрения.  
Ничто кроме пометки "метаген" не уменьшает шанс на усыновление быстрее, чем диагноз "социопат".

Вторая странность.  
Обычно, после внесения данных ребенка в базу для усыновления, проходит несколько месяцев прежде, чем находится первый кандидат.

Через 20 минут после отправки данных, в Центр поступило три десятка запросов на усыновление Эобарда Тоуна.  
Шеф сказал, такого не случалось ни разу за всю историю Центра Семьи.

Я стала третьей, кому поручили Тоуна. Первый сотрудник угодил в больницу с нервным срывом.  
Второй сбежал на Гавайи, отправив заявление об увольнении задним числом по электронной почте.

Две недели, и я на грани, чтобы последовать их примеру.  
Это если меня не прикончит один из кандидатов.

*

За овальным окном моего кабинета уже полчаса летает дрон с рекламой тайской еды.  
С глотаю слюну и с тренированной улыбкой поворачиваюсь к кандидату номер 17.  
Бартоломью Генри Аллен.  
Симпатичный, подтянутый, улыбчивый. Как это часто бывает с обеспеченными людьми в нашем времени - невозможно понять, сколько ему лет на самом деле.

В обычной ситуации мы бы сейчас с ним обсуждали причины, побудившие мужчину без жены подать заявление на усыновление ребенка.

Вместо этого, я в кресле у окна, мечтаю об острой лапше и кофе. Допрос (трудно назвать это иначе) ведет Эобард Тоун. Я только присутствую.

После типа с бластером с Земли-25, я уже не пытаюсь спорить с Эобардом.

\- Простите, мистер Аллен, все это очень интересно, но я так и не услышал, чем вы занимаетесь?

Эобард сидит за моим столом, на моем стуле с высокой массажной спинкой и противоскользящими наклейками - ноги в серых брюках не достают до пола.

Барри Аллен посмотрел на меня. Его взгляд молит о спасении.  
Я хватаю планшет и делаю вид, что занята изучением экрана.

\- У меня есть права на около полусотни патентов в различных областях...

\- Вы ученый? - мальчишка подался назад как кобра перед смертельным ударом.

\- Гм, в основном я получил их по наследству от одного из своих предков... Его тоже звали Барри Аллен...

\- Где вы работаете?

\- Сейчас, нигде, но...

\- Семья? Дети?

\- Н-нет. Больше нет.

Тоун откинулся на спинку стула, нахмурился.

Я ободряюще улыбнулась Барри.

\- Мистер Аллен, вы педофил? - вкрадчиво спросил Эобард.

\- Что!? Нет!

\- Хотите поправить финансовое положение за счет моих хешфондов?

\- Конечно нет!

\- Повышение социального статуса? Желание породниться с влиятельной семьей? - Эобард облокотился локтями на стол, впился в занервничавшего Барри взглядом поверх сложенных домиком ладоней. - Что именно вы надеетесь получить, усыновив Эобарда Тоуна?

\- Эобард, - я решила вмешаться. - Центр тщательно проверяет всех кандидатов в усыновители.

\- Вы это говорили и о типе, который оказался киборгом-суперзлодеем из другого измерения.

Я закусила губу. Ошибка с Хэншоу едва не стоила мне работы, а нашему охраннику - жизни.  
Хотя даже начальник признал, моей вины не было.  
До дела Тоуна никому в голову не приходило проверять будущих приемных родителей по базе самых разыскиваемых преступников мультивселенной.

\- Не обязательно решать сегодня, - напомнила я. - В списке еще три человека.

Эобард посмотрел на Барри Аллена. Барри улыбнулся. Эобард сощурил глаза. Улыбка Барри медленно угасла.

Мальчик повернулся ко мне.

\- Центр должен учитывать мое мнение, не так ли?

За что мне это?

\- Да, но...

\- Следующий!

Я закрыла глаза и посчитала до 20.  
20.  
Именно столько кандидатов осталось в списке после того, как восемь потенциальных усыновителей арестовали в первый же день прямо в Центре. Шеф неделю после этого сидел на таблетках и синтетическом алкоголе.

Да что в этом Тоуне такого особенного?

Я открыла глаза и с раздражением посмотрела на малолетнего монстра с лицом херувима.

Поднесла к глазам планшет.  
\- Следующий по списку... Вандал Сэвидж.

\- Серьезно? - Эобард закатил глаза. - Я думал, хуже Золомона Хантера уже не будет. Ладно, зовите. Хотя, с таким именем, не удивлюсь, если он тоже окажется серийным убийцей в розыске. Кстати, - мальчик посмотрел на Барри. - Этот тип его чем-то напоминает. Не находите?

Барри Аллен побагровел, а я задумалась.

Хантер мне нравился. Даже после того, как пригласил на свидание, и весь вечер проговорил о своей бывшей по имени Кейтлин, которую я ему, якобы, напоминала.  
Если бы не пугающая проницательность десятилетнего мальчишки, Денни Робинсон пополнила бы список жертв психопата-убийцы.

Дверь открылась. Внутрь заглянул бородатый человек восточной внешности.  
Их с Алленом взгляды скрестились как мечи и воздух завибрировал от скрытой агрессии.

Темные глаза с поволокой без интереса скользнули по мне и впились в мальчика за столом.  
\- Здравствуй, Эобард, - бородач обнажил крупные, очень белые зубы, и до меня не сразу дошло, что этот оскал хищника подразумевает улыбку.

\- Следующий! - нервно крикнул Тоун, и чуть придвинулся к Барри.

Барри Аллен хмыкнул.

Я перевела дух и отправила запрос на Барри Аллена в полицию, Интерпол, и Бюро Контроля Мета-людей. На всякий случай.

*

\- Обещаю, я найду тебе приемную семью, чего бы этого не стоило, - сказала я, когда дверь за ними закрылась, и мы остались одни в кабинете.  
\- Хм.  
Светлые глаза изучали меня как бактерию под микроскопом.  
\- Как вы относитесь к комиксам о супергероях? - спросил Эобард.  
\- При...  
\- Просто ответьте.  
Я пожала плечами.  
\- У меня все шкафы забиты старыми изданиями.

Это немного странно в моем возрасте, наверное.

Лицо мальчика разгладилось.

\- Флэш?  
\- В детстве обожала. Да и сейчас иногда пересматриваю сериалы про него.  
\- Отлично. - Он встал. - Я выбираю вас в приемные матери.  
\- Но...но я же не давала заявку!  
\- И благодаря этому я процентов на 80 уверен, что вы не оборотень-убийца детей из параллельной Вселенной.  
\- Но...  
Эобард придвинул стул, сел, подался вперед.  
\- Мое усыновление решит не только ваши финансовые проблемы, но и личные, - сообщил он тоном взрослого, объясняющего ребенку элементарные вещи. Он вздохнул. - Я вчера взломал ваш статус персональной активности. У вас ужасный вкус на мужчин и вообще нет интуиции. Мы очевидно нужны друг другу.

Просто чтобы не сдаваться сразу, я напомнила:  
\- В списке еще два имени.

Эобард взял планшет из моих рук и по очереди вычеркнул имена:  
Дэмиан Дарк  
Алекс Лютор

И вписал мое: Денни Робинсон.

* * *

Так я в 26 стала матерью 10летнего высокофункционального социопата с заоблачным IQ, и уникальной способностью притягивать неприятности и сомнительных личностей.  
Не думаю, что справилась бы без Барри Аллена.  
Да, несостоявшийся приемный отец не исчез после отказа как остальные.

После того, как он трижды случайно оказался рядом, чтобы спасти нас с Эо, я сдалась, и согласилась на кино и мороженое втроем.

Я возвращалась с тремя рожками клубничного парфе, когда услышала тихий голос Эобарда Тоуна.

\- Если ты причинишь вред моей маме - я тебя убью. Твое тело никто не найдет.

Я застыла за колонной.

Барри повернул голову. Свет причудливо падал, делая лицо моего любимого старше и жестче. Несколько минут он смотрел на Эо молча, я видела сжавшуюся в кулак руку на спинке скамейки.  
Затем Барри шевельнулся и темная магия растаяла.

\- Я никогда не наврежу чьей-либо матери, - сказал Барри. - И уж точно не Денни.

Эобард повернул голову и заметил меня.

\- Мороженое, - я протянула подтаявшие рожки.

Барри посмотрел на часы, которые он носил на запястье, хотя никто давно так не делает.  
\- Нам пора, - он встал. - Фильм начнется через десять минут. Хотя, ты видел его уже два раза. Можно и опоздать.  
\- Ни за что! - Эо вскочил. - Это же "Флэш"!

Он убежал вперед. Барри обнял меня за талию и заглянул в лицо.  
\- То, что ты услышала...  
\- Не имеет значения, - я улыбнулась. - Флэш.  
Он отстранился.  
\- Как...  
\- Я умею слушать. Это то, что сделало меня лучшим сотрудником Центра. - Я подняла руку, провела ладонью по его волосам. - У тебя была своя цель. В начале.  
\- Да, - тихо сказал он.  
\- А теперь?  
\- Теперь я просто хочу быть с теми, кого люблю, - очень тихо сказал он. - Это так странно. Я думал, после нее уже никогда и никого не полюблю. Я верил, что жил слишком долго, слишком многое повидал. А потом я встретил тебя и... его.

Он посмотрел вперед. Эобард в очереди на входе быстро доедает свое мороженое, потому, что с ним не пускают внутрь.  
Эо улыбнулся и помахал нам. С улыбкой и мороженым на щеках, он наконец выглядел счастливым десятилетним мальчиком, а не мини версией доктора Зло.

Сложный взгляд, который я часто замечала у Барри, когда он смотрел на Эобарда, смягчился.  
Он улыбнулся и помахал в ответ.

Я положила ему голову на плечо, понизила голос до шепота:  
\- Если ты его обидишь...

\- Знаю. Мое тело не найдут, - он улыбнулся по-мальчишески озорно. - И теперь, когда мы знакомы достаточно близко, я тебе даже верю.

\- Чего вы так долго! Все уже зашли! - Эобард разве что не приплясывал у входа.

Барри присел на корточки, вытер мороженое с щеки мальчика своим платком.  
Эобард коротко вздохнул и вдруг обнял Барри за шею обеими руками.  
На долю секунды Барри Аллен застыл. Потом его плечи расслабились и он обнял мальчика свободной рукой.

\- Денни? - Барри шагнул ко мне.  
\- Почему ты плачешь? - спросил Эобард.

Я коснулась своего лица и без удивления признала, что он прав.

\- Я счастлива, - сказала я.  
\- От этого плачут? - Эобард нахмурился.

\- Да. Если раньше ты никогда не был счастливым, - сказала я и взяла его за руку. Другую руку я вложила в ладонь спидстера.

Втроем мы зашли в кинотеатр.

Я плохо запомнила сюжет, но это был лучший фильм в моей жизни.


End file.
